Saturday Night
by gneebee
Summary: He damn sure didn't need love and he damn sure didn't want love. That's why he'd never think to even approach a woman like her. He'd never go to her and start chatting her up, not like he'd done with plenty of other women, no way. This woman was far too dangerous. Merle Dixon and Beth Greene AU no ZA


**A/N Hello Merle / Meth people. The small but mighty ship! This short story came about from a prompt I gave myself :) It's a mashup of two of my all-time favorite songs by a favorite singer of mine. It's a little different and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Warning: It's Merle and Beth**

ooo00ooo

 **Saturday Night**

It wasn't like he was hurting for a woman. There were lots of women out there and he'd had plenty of them. But these days all that quick and dirty stuff just left him feeling cold and empty. He never thought it could happen this way. The sad truth for Merle was a hot and heavy roll in the hay, followed by a fast goodbye, just wasn't doing it for him anymore. It hadn't in a long time.

Maybe folks were right, maybe there really was more to it than that.

He didn't want to think about that part though. He had no time for love and all the things that went along with it. Besides love wasn't his deal, getting together with someone in some kind of permanent thing. Yeah, not his deal at all.

He just went ahead and did like he did every Saturday of the year. He washed and polished up his car and made sure the tank was topped off. Then he set about prettying himself up. He showered and shaved, slapped on a little smell good and put on his best pair of jeans and a freshly pressed snap front shirt. He slipped on those shined up snakeskin boots and he was ready for whatever the night might bring.

While he'd been doing all that he tried hard to only think about the good things Saturday night had to offer, he was working at forgetting every other night. He was focused on the things that made Saturday the best night of the week. The crowds that would be out and about, the crack of pool balls, the neon buzzing, the music, the noise, the women...

Those thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring. It was little brother calling to say he had to bail out on the evening. He wouldn't be able to meet up later. Merle was bummed but he'd manage. He'd just have to make sure he had enough fun for the both of them is all.

He grabbed a six pack out of the fridge and slid himself behind the wheel of that bright red 1970 Oldsmobile 88 convertible. Sure it was a relic but that son of a bitch was still sharper than a tack. A luxurious ride, they just didn't build land yachts like that anymore. It suited him and he suited it.

As he fired it up he tried real hard not to think about what was missing; a Sweet One sitting real close and him with his arm wrapped around her.

He was determined not to think about anything like that, not this night, not right now. Right now he was busy profiling, cruising the boulevard and enjoying the bright lights and all the people taking in the night the same as him. He knew all those other drivers were checking out his ride, wishing they were styling that way. That Olds 88 put their Cadillacs and Mercedes' to shame.

He was planning to have himself a real good time and he didn't want trouble with the law. So he played by the man's rules, stopping on the red going on the green, barreling down the boulevard while he kept the cold beer he was sipping hidden from view. Tonight was going to be special, that's what he was trying hard to believe. It was the same thought he had every Saturday night; that this would be the Saturday he'd be reaching his peak.

He damn sure wasn't going to worry that this night could be a disappointment. There was no need to let those negative thoughts creep in and spoil the fun, to have them get him thinking that at the end of the evening something might still be missing. He wasn't going to let himself even consider that possibility; at least he was trying very hard not to.

He walked in the Starlite Lounge like he owned the place with his shoulders back and his chest puffed up, and he felt himself tingling right to the core. Places like this were his home court. What went on here was his game and he knew how to play it. The trouble was no matter how determined he was to feel those familiar old feelings it wasn't happening for him. He didn't let it stop him though, he figured he'd just fake it until his mood changed.

The joint was crowded and noisy but he found a spot there at the bar. The cute little barmaid smiled at him from the corner of her eye but even that didn't do a thing for him. Oh he smiled right back and teased around with her a little, but mostly he was just feeling kind of down. He sat there at the bar and ordered a stout and as he took his first swallow he casually glanced around the room.

There she was standing not far from the jukebox and it was like his eyes had just found what they'd always wanted to see. All he could think was, "I hope I don't fall in love with you."

The music was playing and he was looking at her and she had her eye on him. It was like he could feel it, like she had her heart out on display just for him. He knew that was a crazy notion but that wasn't all. It seemed she was calling out to him.

He knew the reality, she was just standing there. But still he couldn't help feeling it was so much more.

He damn sure didn't need love and he damn sure didn't want love. That's why he'd never think to even approach a woman like her. He'd never go to her and start chatting her up, not like he'd done with plenty of other women, no way. This woman was far too dangerous. He could tell by the look of her and the feeling that seemed to come from her, she was the kind of woman a man only approaches when he wants to find his Sweet One. The one he never wants to let go. That wasn't Merle Dixon's thing at all. He was sure the only thing falling in love would do for him was give him a case of the blues.

She took her seat and that's when he saw she was with someone. It didn't look like much of a true love match though. She looked unhappy and the guy looked like a mean little asshole. Merle had half a mind to go over and give him a good ass whooping just on general principle. But he didn't because it wasn't his business and shit for all he knew she liked that type. It was tempting though. The guy was lucky Merle wasn't the hothead he used to be even just a couple of years ago. If he was they'd be scraping that little bastard up off the floor.

He could see she had a frown and he sent her a message, just telepathically of course, "c'mon an sit down with this old clown, I'll take that frown and break it. I'm just sure by the time the evenin's gone you an me can make it."

If she was his woman he'd make it his personal mission never to have her looking so unhappy.

But nah, he wouldn't be speaking to her. His guard was up and his armor was on. He was determined he wasn't falling in love this night or any other night.

He was keeping an eye on her though, just in case that boyfriend got out of line. She was pretty but she was looking every bit as lonesome and melancholy as Merle felt. It was plain to see she didn't know how to hide those feelings like he did.

Her hair was light blond and kind of softly curling. Half of it was piled up on her head and the rest was hanging down in random little waves that fell passed her shoulders. He'd like to be holding onto that hair while he was showing her how a man was supposed to make love to a woman.

Except she was a Sweet One and he wasn't looking for a Sweet One. He was taking care, hoping he wouldn't fall in love with her.

He was sure she didn't know a thing about the thoughts a man gets when he's had a couple, the evening is getting late and he's looking at a beautiful woman. No, a woman like her would never understand those old tomcat feelings a man just can't help.

He saw the fellow get up and yell something at her. He had no idea what because the music was too loud. It really didn't matter what though, no man should yell at her that way. He was glad to see she just gave the guy a blank stare, like she couldn't give a shit less about him. Those big blue eyes of hers, man he'd like to spend some time staring into those eyes. But if he did that he might fall in love, and he didn't want that to happen.

The chair next to her was empty now, the little asshole had up and split. Merle ordered another stout while he gave a lot of thought to walking himself over and asking her if she minded if he sat with her. But he didn't, he just thought about it a lot. Because what if he sat there with her and she fell in love with him? He couldn't risk it.

This kept up all evening until the music was fading, the crowd had thinned out and the barmaid was hollering, "Last call!" Yeah he'd already had a few but he was in a mood so he ordered himself another stout. He turned around to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. Shit, how could that be? He'd only had his eyes off her for a minute.

Damn if it wasn't right when he realized he'd fallen in love with her, and now she'd left him.

He finished his beer, laid his money on the bar and walked out. He was feeling miserable now, berating himself for not speaking to the beautiful woman with the lonely, melancholy look.

He nearly froze in place when he saw her there leaning against the Olds. She was looking right at him and tapping her foot. "I figured this was your ride. I thought you'd never get out here. It's not safe for you to leave me out here alone you know."

"I'm sorry it ain't ever gonna happen again. Ya need a ride Sweet One?"

"I don't need a ride, no. I want a ride with you but tonight there's a problem, you've had too many. Give me the keys and I'll take you home. You can cook me something to eat and finally talk to me."

"That could be dangerous, what if we fall in love?"

"It's way too late to worry about that Big Man, that happened hours ago."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Well see there, it was definitely a little different than how we usually play in this ship. Thanks for indulging me, I hope you enjoyed it and that you leave a review / comment. The songs are both by Tom Waits, and we started right in with _Heart of a Saturday Night_ and moved with that into _I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love With You_. Give them a listen - whether you liked the story or not, the songs are good ones :) There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be seeing you all very soon with more Meth love. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
